1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-level detection device, an image forming device including the liquid-level detection device, and a liquid containing device.
2. Background Information
An image forming device includes an image forming section for forming an image on a sheet of paper based on image information, a fixing section for fixing the image formed by the image forming section onto the sheet of paper, and a discharging section for discharging the sheet of paper on which the image is formed by the fixing section.
In the image forming device, an image is formed on a sheet of paper by the image forming section, and the formed image is fixed by the fixing section. Then, the sheet of paper on which the image is fixed is discharged from the discharging section.
Here, some image forming devices using liquid developer (i.e., mixture of toner and carrier liquid) are configured to recover and to recycle residual developer that was not used for development. In this type of image forming device, the residual developer is recovered in a storing container, and agitation and concentration regulation are performed. Then, the developer for which concentration regulation is performed is supplied to a developing device provided in the image forming section, and is reused.
In the above described image forming device, the liquid developer is supplied to the liquid storing container when the amount of the liquid developer stored in the storing container is reduced. Then, when a liquid-amount detection device detects that the amount of the developer stored in the storing container reaches to a predetermined amount, supply of the developer is stopped. An example is shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-S59-126570.
In the above described liquid-amount detection device, a float is contained in the interior of the liquid storing container. The float moves up and down depending on the height position of the surface of the liquid stored in the liquid storing container. Accordingly, the liquid level is detected based on the position of the float. However, under the condition that the viscosity of the liquid is high, the height position of the float may not be elevated even when the liquid level goes up. Because of this structure, it is difficult to detect accurately whether or not the amount of the liquid stored in the liquid storing container reaches to a specified amount.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved an image forming device including the liquid-level detection device, and a liquid containing device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.